


Date Night Flight

by hyarleyquinn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Orphanage, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyarleyquinn/pseuds/hyarleyquinn
Summary: Kara's date night plans get altered... but is it really that bad?TRIGGERS: NoneGENRE: fluffWORD COUNT: 937





	Date Night Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So my tumblr friend @magnificent-dragons came up with this head canon, and @harlivygirl23 (also a tumblr friend) helped me with the plot. Enjoy and leave kudos!!!! :)

Being Supergirl had some perks. Since she took an aerial tour of National City almost daily, Kara Danvers knew some pretty amazing places for date night. This time, though, she decided to keep it low-key and invited Lena to her favorite dim sum place, Happy Sun. Despite the name, the interior was very sleek and modern, and the food was simply to die for.  
Flowers in hand, Kara stood outside, waiting for Lena to show. It was unlike her to be late; since she was a CEO, her job pretty much required that she be on time for things. The blonde shivered and pushed her glasses further up her nose. Worry started to creep into her mind.  
“What if she’s hurt? What if she got captured by Lex or her mother? I’d never be able to forgive myself,” Kara whispered to herself.  
Kara tried to shake the feelings away, but they clung tight. Then she remembered.  
“Kara, what is the matter with you? You’re Supergirl, for crying out loud!” She whispered. She took off sprinting toward the nearest alleyway. In a split second, she rose from the buildings like a rocket, in full Supergirl attire.  
“Lena, don’t worry, I’m coming to get you!”  
Kara weaved in and out of the buildings, dodging phone wires, birds, and the occasional “Is that Supergirl?” from the crowds below. She finally got a trace of something: her beloved’s heartbeat. Kara swore she felt her heart sync with Lena’s as the signal grew stronger.  
Kara stopped atop a building to catch her breath when she heard it. Lena’s voice. Her supersonic hearing must have picked it up. She listened closer.  
“And then, the princess leaned down and kissed the frog, and WHOOSH! The wind began to blow. The trees began to shake. The spell began to break!”  
Kara was bewildered. It sounded like she was reading a story- but to who? She took off once again, following the sound of Lena’s words.  
After a few minutes, she reached her location- National City Orphanage. She peered in the window of the top floor to see Lena sitting in a chair, reading The Frog Prince to a crowd of mesmerized children. A smile crawled onto her face and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Kara’s favorite thing in the world was seeing her girlfriend be admired. After all, that’s all she wanted- everyone to love Lena girlfriend as much as she did. She opened the window and snuck in silently.  
“Look! Supergirl!”  
The kids’ jaws dropped. They all ran over to Kara, hugging her and holding onto her legs. Lena made her way over behind the crowd.  
“Uh...” Kara mumbled while her blush intensified.  
“Supergirl! Is everything ok?” Lena said.  
“Oh, you know, just making my nightly circle around the city, saw a light on, wanted to make sure you- uh, everyone is alright.”  
Lena smiled and bit her lip. “Well, everything’s A-OK here. Kids, why don’t you run off to your bedrooms? Storytime’s over for tonight.”  
“Awww, really? We want another one!” The crowd chanted.  
“Maybe next week. Bye little angels!” Lena said, stepping into Kara’s outstretched arms.  
“Miss Lena’s leaving with Supergirl! That’s so cool!” A boy told his friend as they walked away.  
As Kara was about to leave, she felt a little tug on her sleeve.  
“Miss Supergirl?” A little girl said, her big brown eyes looking into Kara’s. “You’re holding Miss Lena like my daddy holds my mommy. Are you in love with each other?”  
Lena’s face flashed with panic. She looked at Kara, who looked back with a grin.  
“What’s your name, sweetie pie?” Kara asked the child.  
“Sophia. I’m five and a half years old.”  
Kara put Lena down and crouched down so she could be eye-level with the child.  
“Well, Sophia, to answer your question, yes, I am in love with… Miss Lena.” Kara said gently, glancing back at her girlfriend. “And she loves me back. And that’s ok! We’re very happy together, and that’s the important part, even if we’re two girls. I hope someday you find someone, whoever they may be, who makes you happy, because that’s how you know you love someone.”  
Sophia smiled and ran away to join the children once again. Kara scooped up Lena once again and flew off into the night.

Back at home, Kara and Lena were on the couch, credits of When Harry Met Sally scrolling. Kara said, “It’s amazing, Lena, what you mean to those kids. You’re their idol.”  
Lena blushed. “I try to check in every week and spend time with the orphanage kids. I want them to have a strong, loving mother figure to look up to, since I never really had my own. The last thing we need are 7 more Lena Luthors.”  
Kara giggled. “I don’t know, I could use a few more since I can’t get enough of you.” Lena buried her head into the crook of the blonde’s neck.  
“What you said to Sophie about us…”  
“Are you mad? I shouldn’t have said anything, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable-“  
Lena put a finger to Kara’s lips. “It was perfect. I couldn’t have asked for a better answer. You have a way, Kara Danvers.”  
Kara smiled and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. “I highly doubt that- you must be delirious, its one a.m.! Go to sleep, Lee. I love you.”  
Kara reached over and flicked off the TV. Sudden silence blanketed the room. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, feeling her heart beat against her own. As she drifted off, she heard Lena whisper, “You too, Supergirl.”


End file.
